


Eddsworld]theres always that one kid

by Pheonixeclipse



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: First thing oh boy, I Blame Youtube, Red Leader, Swearing, are you proud of me mom, maybe gore, monster Tord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonixeclipse/pseuds/Pheonixeclipse
Summary: Random idea..





	1. Let's see how this goes

**Author's Note:**

> Eddsworld belongs to Edd Gould.
> 
> I do not own the characters or eddsworld.
> 
>  
> 
> First thing I have wrote..random idea

Tord woke up sitting up in bed he looked out his window.It was still dark outside.He got up anyway walking out of his room downstairs going into the kitchen.Opening the fridge not looking where he was grabbing.Grabbing the glass he drinked it soon spitting it out his eyes widened he realized what he drinked"WHAT THE FUCK!"Tord yelled.Tom peeked out of his room looking at Tord half asleep"hey Connie keep it down some of us are trying to sleep"he then realized what Tord was holding Laughting some.Tord looked at him annoyed"why did you put your vodka in the fridge!?"Tord said not in the mood looking at tom."where eles am I supposed to put it?"tom was laughing now "In the tras-"he stopped a jolt of pain shot through tords body makeing him stagger to the fridge.Tom looked at him not Laughting anymore"..." Tord looked at him with a glare putting the vodka back in the fridge instead grabbing one can of cola.He knew Edd would be mad if he noticed but he didn't care closing the fridge he walked upstairs past tom back into his room.Tom looked at the door of tords room'What the heck hurt him?'he thought


	2. I guess i continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things could happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddsworld belongs to Edd Gould 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm continuing I guess.So nice...still trying to do things..so yeah hopefully this time it's better.Also I do not have a plan for this so go with the flow for now...

As Tord was in his room he walked around going to his bed laying down.Looking at the cola he got from the fridge,sitting up opening it a fizz noise came from the soda.He shrugged drinking it after a few sips he set it down on the floor,laying back down.

Knock, knock

Tom opened the door looking at Tord.Tord turned around a little looking at him"what do you want Tom?"stareing at Tom still.Tom walked in closing the door behind him"Are you okay?You don't just randomly stop your words or stagger to the fridge..".

Tord looked at him smiling some"Aww you do care for me."he chuckled some.Tom glared at him"No I do not I'm just checking on you,I do not want Edd to have a heart attck about you."

 

Tord sat up grabbing the cola drinking some more of it setting it back down."yeah true we don't want that now do we it would take hours to calm him down".Tom laughted some"heh yeah"

Tom walked closer sitting on the edge of the bed"Since you woke me up I can't fall back asleep".Tord looked down at him"yeah..".Tom looked at him"hey how about we watch a movie downstairs?".

Tord still look at him still"sure"getting the covers off the,getting out of his bed walking to his door looking back at Tom"You coming?".Tom got up walking by Tord as they went out the door walking down the stairs to the living room.Tord sat on the couch he felt pain in his leg but ignored it while Tom was putting the movie in the TV turned on playing the movie.

 

Tom sat by Tord"hey connie its your favourite movie zombies from hell 4"looking at Tord then the tv.Tord looked at him"i like the bloody scenes the most"he grinned Tom didn't take his eyes off the tv"of course"pulling out a glass of vodka he drinked it"hey Tord its your best friend"Tom said looking at Tord.

 

Tord looked at him"No it is not that thing can burn in hell"looking at Tom."hehe"Tom looked back at the tv,Tord looked at his leg pulling his jeans up a bit there was a red mix with black color on his leg some.'What the heck..'He thought pulling his Jean down before tom could realize.Another shot of pain went throught his body he held onto the couches arm rest not realizing he was tearing throught the fabric a little.

 

Tom looked over at him"Tord??" Tord looked at him smiling"I-I'm good don't worry"there were fangs in his mouth sticking out some.Tom looked at him with a blank expression"let me see your hand".Tord shook his head'no'looking down.

 

"Tord"Tom said it more serious this time.Tord looked at him a little"no"he hissed."fine I guess I'll do it my way"pouncing Tord off the couch pinning him,Tord struggled"LET ME GO!!"Tord shouted at Tom."No can do"looking at Tord then his hands.

Instead of nails he had claws and black,red fur on his arm and hand with little spikes on the back of his hand.

 

Tom looked a little startled"Tord what's going on" Tord growled kicking him off Tord got up walking closer to Tom who was now on the ground.

"I don't know tom..But you won't have to deal with it"he hissed walking closer now towering over tom.Tom looked up"T-"Before he could talk he was clawed on the face.Falling back down on the ground fully he sat up feeling the claw marks.

 

Tord looked at him then the blood on his claw tips wiping them on his red hoodie.Tom looked at Tord getting up fully pushing Tord on the ground."Your not going to be hurt Tord..but if you hurt Edd or Matt then you will be hurt".Tord looked at him growling.'This will be a long day'Tom thought


	3. Monday always comes horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did my life go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Star Wars with dad.Lovely :P.i will be testing Monday and Wednesday so no uploading until Thursday.I need help xD.But I hope y'all are enjoying this so far
> 
>  
> 
> Eddsworld belongs to Edd Gould 
> 
> Do I have to put that every time idk

Tord got up snarling at Tom.Tord still felt pain all over his body making him just want to hold onto something as if it was life support.Tom looked at him in front of him still,Tord glared at him his eye slit pouncing Tom."still wanna fight huh?"Tom said laughing some 

Tord only stayed silent biting toms arm Tom gasped in surprise a little"We biting now commie"Grabbing one of the horns on Tords head.[he only had two so yeah :v]Tord growled biting harder making toms arm bleed.

 

Tom let go of tords horn,looking around he saw the harpoon he dropped grabbing it he stabbed tords arm with it.Tord roared letting go of toms arm,Tom pushed Tord off getting up he looked at the harpoon in tords arm.Tord layed there looking at the harpoon.

 

'Why won't this pain just go away'Tord thought getting up only to fall backdown"ugh...Fuck..."he sighed looking at Tom.Tom kneed down by him grabbing the harpoon Tord tensed up getting up backing away.Tom looked at him"Aww does it hurt that bad?".

 

Tord growled annoyed"Shut up alcoholic"he hissed.Tord stopped he didn't feel any pain but the harpoon he sighed in relief Tom was going to speak but until he heard footsteps he looked up to see Edd."Well hello"Tom greeted Edd,Edd looked at him"hey Tom"

Tord already was trying to hide he was trying to hide behind the couch.Tord looked at himself both of his horns turned back to hair and his claws were shorter.Edd looked around"where's Tord?i know I heard him"Tom looked at Edd getting up he walked to where Tord was picking the man up.

 

"Here"Tom looked at Tord who was trying to hide in his hoodie.Edd looked just as startled as Tom did the first time"What happened to him?.."Edd asked worried."I have no idea and he doesn't know himself."Tom answered looking at Edd

"Put me down"Tord hissed at Tom."okay"dropping Tord on the ground Tord yelped landing on his arm with the harpoon.Tom looked down at him"sorry also.."Tom pinned Tord grabbing the harpoon pulling it out of tords arm.Tord yowled looking at Tom pushing him off.

 

Tom put the harpoon down "I'll get the bandages"Edd said walking to the kitchen "Thankyou"Tom replied.Edd came back sitting by Tord wrapping his arm"I'm fine it's just a scratch.."Tord smiled some looking at Edd."It's not a scratch Tord if it was I wouldn't be so worried".

 

"Yeah true"Tord chuckled to himself "I'm not sorry I stabbed you"Tom said looking at him.Edd gave him a glare Tord only grinned"Thanks but I've had worse"."I sent Matt to go shopping but I guess he was to tired to notice y'all fighting.."Edd said getting up helping Tord to his feet.

 

"Luckily I think he would've freaked if he saw me"Tord snickered "not gonna lie but that would be true"Tom said as he grabbed a glass of vodka from his pocket drinking it then putting it back in his pocket."Well at least your not attcking anyone"Edd looked at Tord.Tord smiled sheepishly"I might" "Don't you fucking dare"Tom growled at Tord.

 

"Whatever princess I'm kidding"Tord grinned at Tom."I'm a princess now then your the queen of England"Tom looked over at Tord."You know Tom I met the queen once she had eyes just like you." Tom looked at Tord"Really?" "No you bowling ball"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm still continuing this :U


	4. Ring ring hello oh okay sorry guys gotta go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making Tord leave to the army well I gotta a plan....maybe just bear with me
> 
> Also I couldn't stop myself so no uploading until Saturday or longer...  
> Eddsworld belongs to Edd Gould

It has been a few months since tords last..monster attck.He feels depressed he has to leave his friends today his army's already wondering if he's coming back or not.Tord walked downstairs out the door to the only car they had opening the trunk throwing his suitcase in there and a few knifes also guns.

 

Tord looked inside the trunk at the case and items he had in it then closing the trunk.He walked to the door opening it only to find Tom glaring at him.Great the person he did not want to tell or see."Where you going?"Tom asked looking at Tord.

 

"Tom..I'm going to the big city to make my dreams"It was a complete lie but he hoped it would work.Tom stopped glaring at Tord a little"And you weren't going to tell us?" "What no I was just getting ready to go"He grinned a little dread in his voice.

 

"Good commie"Tom grinned back ruffling tords hair making his horns[hair they just look like horns to me] fall down a little.Tord grumbled under his breath as Tom walked inside Tord dropped his grin it was replace with a frown.

 

Tord walked inside by Tom now."Hey guys tords leaving"Tom yelled soon hearing two doors open and loud quick footsteps.Edd,Matt appearing in front of Tom and Tord"Your leaving Tord?.."Matt asked a little sad"Ye-"Tord was cut off by Matt"Will you come back??.."He asked hopeful.

 

"Yes Matt I'm leaving but I will come back promise"He smiled a little Matt smiled back Edd only looking to the side Tord could already tell he was sad."Edd...I'm sorry.."that's all he could think of right now.Edd looked up at Tord"It's fine have fun their"Edd smiled at him Tord only help but smile back.

 

As they walked out the door Tord noticed Matt had one of his creations'What was it something gun'Tord thought ignoring it."Well goodbye old friends" he walked to the front seat waving at them."we'll never forget you Tord you and your memory eraser gun"Matt said cheerfully hugging it.

 

"Oh so that what it was"Tord laughted some Edd looked sad but there was nothing Tord could do."Goodbye old friends"Tord repeated waving then getting in the car"I'm..not your friend'Tom replied soon getting hit by the car a little making him fall.Tord rolled down his window"Sure"Sonn rolling it back up driving away.

 

Tom,Edd,and Matt walked inside they already missed him even if he just left

Months later in the army]yay]

 

Tord walked down the hall to his office sitting down in the chair sighing."I'll have to go back out there to work but maybe for now I could make some creations that could come to good use"Grabbing a blue print blank paper he grabbed a pen starting to write.

 

Only his hand shaking he growled annoyed finishing the doodle he looked at it for a good few 10 seconds before throwing the pen at the wall and the paper in the trash.He couldn't even write 'are you fucking serious'tord thought looking up at the papers with good ideas and doodles that became real things.

 

Getting up he was about to open the door until falling to his knees he felt pain as if getting shot by a million pistols.He was shivering a lot not even cold and holding the carpet tightly.Tord has forgotten about the monster things it has been a long time since the first time he did it.

 

Getting up he brushed himself off"I'll have to make up a excuse even thought I hate it.."Walking back to his chair sitting down grabbing his Walkie talkie"Soldier get me Paul and Patryk" "Yes sir".Putting his Walkie down he tapped his finger on his desk.

 

Two men came in doing a salute"Yes sir"Both men said looking at their leader."I'm feeling ill today so I'm taking the day off"Tord answered looking at them."That's odd you usually go through it but okay"Paul shrugged "Do you need anything?.."Patryk asked sounding worried.

 

"I'm good thanks Patryk"He said with a smile."Should we tell the nurse to come?.."Patryk looked at Paul."No!"Tord yelled back standing up Paul and Patryk both looked startled at the sudden outburst.Tord sat back down covering his face with his hands"I'm..So sorry Patryk and Paul.."

 

They looked at him."It's okay"They said smiling Tord looked up at them"Thankyou"They were more than soldiers they were more like his friends and somewhat parents..

"How about we watch after you and I get gray to watch over the base"Patryk requested "Fine but if anything gets blown up because of him it's your fault"Tord smiled "I'll take the guilt"Patryk smiles back.

 

It had been a few hours everything was going well he didn't notice the changes happening until one person notices.."Uhh red leader you have ink on the side of your face.."Paul said to Tord."Oh.."Trying to rub it off he felt fur instead.'Not now'Tord thought panicking.

 

"I'll be back"Tord got up walking past the two men out the door closing it running off to a very quiet hallway.Looking around he was alone breathing heavily"I thought this was gone"He sat down feeling dizzy laying down on the cold floor soon passing it out.

 

Waking up he got up looking at his hands they were completely covered in fur and had long sharp claws.He was almost fully transformed but it already looked like he was fully.He turned around to see gray the one in charge right now when he was pretending to be sick...

 

Tord looked at him backing up some gray held his gun at Tord.Tord growled running off everyone could see him now he ran to his office closing the door quickly and locking it.He sighed in relief only to hear guns getting loaded noise behind him.

Oh fuck he forgot they were here...

Tord looked at them"It's me your leader"But mostly came in a hiss.Paul looked at him no expression on his face Tord hated when he had that look it would scare him time to time."How do we know"They both questioned.'They can still understand me thank gosh'Tord thought.

 

"Becau-"Before he couldn't finish he saw gray at the door he had kicked it open.Tord turned to look at him getting shot in the arm making him feel dizzy and tired.Tord fell to the ground trying not to pass out getting shot again in the same arm.Makeing him pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I got plans and sorry if long


	5. I say sorry to much.So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not uplaoding i was gonna upload it today but its not finished.Also i bring in two characters i really like.But it will be out Thursday or Friday.But it will be out before Saturday no worries.Please dont kill me

Im sorry for not uploading schools been a pain and i got to get a big ela project done by thursday and next friday.And more.


	6. im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is done with unless i feel like ever continueing this story

his is done with unless i feel like ever continueing this story.Thankyou for reading this dumb crap.


End file.
